My Baby's Daddy
by Sesshy-chan
Summary: You can’t go anywhere. You belong to me." he stated, like it was something you say to someone everyday. Sess & Kag AU and OCC moments.
1. Getting Drunk & the silver Haired Hottie

**Author's Note: **December 24, 2008; Okay I haven't updated this story in the longest time! So since it's winter break, I might as well re-do and update. Hopefully I'll finish it before January 5.

**Disclaimer: THIS IS THE ONLY DISCLAIMER I WILL PUT FOR THIS STORY! I DON'T OWN A THING!**…..except for the plot and my computer. ^_^

**My Baby's Daddy**

**Chapter one: Getting drunk and the Silver Haired Hottie**

**(Before)**

A young woman at the age of 22 sat on her bed, staring at the television sadly. Today was just not her day. She got laid off from her job because some big company bought it, and they had to "let people go" or so they called it. Why her? What did she do? She was a good employee and she never got in trouble and was always on time. She would really like to talk to the person that bought the company and give them a piece of her mind.

Kagome sighed as she fell backwards with a 'thud' onto her pillows. She was jobless and depressed. She was about to go into the kitchen and get herself a big carton of ice cream from the fridge when her cell phone rang. Glancing at it from the dresser beside the table, she picked it up after it rang twice. Kagome looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her friend, Sango. So she answered it.

"Hello" she wasn't in the mood to talk right now, and it was heard in her voice.

"Whoa! Is that anyway to say hello to your friend, Kagome?" Sango replied laughter in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"I got laid off my job" Kagome whispered.

Sango gasped. "Honey…I am so sorry. You know you can find another one. But I know something that might cheer you up. Do you wanna know what it is?" she asked. She didn't know Kagome would be one of those people who got let go from their jobs. But now a days big companies like the one Kagome worked for, they could let anyone off.

"What?"

"Coming with Miro and I to Club Med." Sango exclaimed. "I've been wanting to go to that club for the longest time!"

"You go then because I don't want to!" Kagome wailed.

"Kagome, you are coming with me to the club! And that's final. You better be ready in 45 minutes because I'm coming over, whether you are ready or not" Sango commanded.

Before Kagome got the chance to reply, Sango hung up and Kagome sighed and she closed her phone.

'Time to get ready' she thought as she went to her bathroom and jumped into the shower.

-:-

'Jeez I can't imagine how Kagome must feel right now. Hopefully, going to the club with us will take her mind off of things.' Sango thought, as she brushed her long brown hair.

She was wearing a shimmering red halter-top and a short black skirt that moved with her when she walked. She had on black open toed high-heeled shoes. After she finished brushing her hair, she pulled it into a high ponytail with two red clips, one on each side of her head.

"Miroku, hurry up and get in here." she called out to her husband as she finished the final touches on her make-up. Miroku, the love of her life, and herself has been married since their third year of college. When they were in high school, he used to grope her every chance he got and in return, she used to beat him to a bloody pulp. But soon found out on graduation day, that he only did that because it was his way of showing that he liked her. After that was out in the open, he proposed and of course she said yes. She really did love Miroku and he loved her.

"Ouch Baby, you look so damn sexy in that outfit." came a voice behind her. Sango smiled and turned to face her husband. She smiled even wider as she looked him over. He was wearing denim baggy jeans and a purple button up shirt with the first three buttons undone showing his toned, hairless chest. His hair was into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. All in all to her, he looked fucking hot.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Miro." She whispered as he came towards her and pulled her into a hug. Kissing him on the cheek she pulled away and smiled.

"Come on, let's go pick up my girl," she said excitedly.

Miroku shook his head. "I don't know why you're making me and Kagome go against our will?"

"Oh shut up and enjoy the night!"

He sighed "Yes dear"

-:-

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white tank top and a black mini skirt. Plain but simple and the fact that Sango made her go, so she might as well go the way she felt. Plain.

Kagome pulled her long black hair into a ponytail and slipped on her shoes, which was stylish black flats. Picking up her tube of lip gloss, she put it on and went to her dresser and pulled out her jean jacket. She sat on her bed waiting for Sango and her hubby to get there. But knowing them, it didn't take them to long.

Knock. Knock.

"Coming!" she yelled as she turned off her T.V, walked out of her room and went to the door. She opened it with a smile as she looked at her friends.

"Kagome, babe you look…..plain" Sango said in play disgust as she looked at Kagome up and down. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"That's the point," she said dryly and turned Miroku, "Hey Miroku."

"Hey Kag," Miroku smiled. "You look fine, by the way. I'm a guy I know these things."

He complimented, placing his hands on Sango's waist as all three of them walled down the hallway of Kagome's apartment building.

"Yeah yeah whatever perv." Sango mumbled.

Miroku smirked and whispered in her ear. "You didn't think I was a perv. last night, hun"

"MIROKU!!"

-:-

(At Club Med.)

(Kagome's P.O.V)

After we got to the club, Sango and Miroku dragged me to the bar to get a drink, saying I needed something to loosen up. When I got it, I looked at it suspiciously.

"What is this?" I yelled over the loud music. This is why I rarely go to clubs. The music is so freakin' loud, you can't hear yourself think!

"It's a gin and tonic" Sango yelled back, finishing her drink as quick as she got it and asked for another. She could be an alcoholic at times. But at least she could hold her liquor. Me, on the other hand, I don't drink….ever. But since my life has suddenly gone down hill, I'm up for anything. So I picked up the drink and I gulped it down. Liking the way that it tasted, I ordered another and another and another.

**(Present! Now!) **

**(Still in Kagome's P.O.V)**

I was really drunk and dancing. They were playing my favorite song 'Outta Control' by 50 cent. Me, Miroku and Sango were dancing with each other. Miroku in the middle, Sango in front and me at the end. I lost all control over my body; I didn't care anymore. After my fourth drink I just lost it, I guess. I was enjoying myself until someone grabbed me from behind and started dancing with me.

-:-

He walked into the club with his half-brother, Inuyasha, his current girlfriend Kikyou the hoe and one of his closest friends, Damien. He needed to unwind a bit. Today, he had just bought a struggling company that could benefit his company, and had them fire some of their employees. Being rich was never easy, but he always found a way to make it happen.

He was Sesshoumaru Takahashi, the most richest man in America. (A/N: yes they live in America).

Sitting in the V.I.P room, Sesshoumaru looked over the people dancing on the dance floor.

'They smell…. awful.' he thought in disgust as he picked up the scents of lust, sweat, and way too much perfume.

"Hey Sess, are you planning on hooking up with anyone tonight?" asked Damien as he picked up a glass of wine a sipped it.

Inuyasha snorted and looked at him for a brief second, before turning his attention back to Kikyou, who was kissing his neck.

"Shut up, half-breed" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Whatever, fluffy." Inuyasha muttered, as he slipped his hand up Kikyou's shirt.

"Maybe." he answered Damien.

He looked around until he saw someone, a female dancing with two other people. She was dancing to beat perfectly and he thought he was watching an angel dancing. She had the perfect body and killer legs. But that was not what attracted him to her in the first place. It was her scent. It was like nothing he had ever smelt before. It was intoxicating. He just had to meet her. And he did. Getting up, leaving his friends behind, he walked up to her and grabbed her from behind and started dancing with her. Surprised that she didn't turn around to see whom she was dancing with, until he smelt it on her, she was drunk.

-:-

After the song was over, she stopped dancing and turned around to face him. She looked at him with half open eyes and she smiled at him.

"Wow, you're a cutie!" she giggled and kissed him on the lips. Shocking the shit out of himself, he kissed her back, making it deeper.

-:-

They were sitting at the bar, getting even more wasted. Sango looked over at her husband and asked. "Where's Kagome?"

He looked over at the dance floor and pointed straight, with a beer in hand. Sango looked over to were he was pointing and gasped. There Kagome was kissing some guy, who had silver hair. Did Kagome not realize that she was giving away her first real kiss? Oh boy, she was going to be pissed, when she was sober again. Sango gave the guy a once over. He was wearing a white Sean John shirt and black baggy pants with his long silver hair out.

She looked back at Miroku.

"Do you think we can trust him with her?"

"Yeah, as long as we keep an eye on her." he said, taking another gulp on his beer.

"Yeah, as long as we keep an eye on her." Sango repeated. Gods she was wasted.

(40 minutes later)

"MIROKU! WHERE THE FUCK DID SHE GO?" yelled Sango, as she and her husband pushed their way through the sea of people, grinding on each other.

"I don't know." he said more to himself then his wife.

'If anything happens to her, I will never forgive myself.' Sango thought sadly, as she continued to look for her friend.

-:-

Everything was dark. She couldn't see a thing. But what she did know, was that her head hurt like shit. 'I'm never drinking again!' she thought miserably, sitting up and quickly noticed that a silk sheet slid off of her body. She started to panic because the last time she checked, she was wearing clothes. She was going to get out of bed, when a hand shot out and pulled her to a body that was connected to that arm.

"What's wrong koi?" a male voice asked. Kagome looked up at the man and gasped looking into his golden eyes.

'No way! I slept with the silver haired hottie!!' she thought disbelievingly to herself as she started to panic even more. The man beside her sensed her panic and he nuzzled her neck, where he had marked her. After a while, he felt her calm down and he watched as she went back to sleep.

Soon, Sesshoumaru went to sleep himself as he brought his sleeping mate to him.

'Mine'

**Author's Note: **I didn't know, I had so MANY errors. It's embarrassing, lol. Well, I fixed most of them and added/deleted a couple of things.

Next chapter!


	2. Mornings are Hell

**Chapter 2: Mornings are hell**

**3:55 am**

"Miroku, what do you think happened to her?" Sango whispered as they drove home, after trying to look for their friend all morning. They didn't know what the silver haired person did with Kagome or if she was with him at all!

'This is all my fault! I should have never forced her to go to club after she told me no! I'm such a bad friend.' Sango thought sadly.

"I'm sure she is fine, hun." Miroku replied as he made a right, into their drive way.

"I hope your right" she whispered, hugging herself.

"Kagome is a smart girl, she can take care of herself" Miroku said trying to reassure his wife. His put his arms around her and they both enter their house, worry and grief clinging to them with every step.

-:-

**6:05 am **

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm……….my head." Kagome groaned, rolling over and slowly sitting up. "Where am I?" she asked herself, looking around her surroundings.

There was a little light in the room, but not enough to see everything. All she knew was that she was on a very large bed and that there were two doors, one probably leading to the bathroom and the other leading out of the room.

Speaking of the bathroom, she needed to throw up now! She was about to get out of bed, when the same arm from before pulled her back and she started to struggle. The man beside her sighed and nuzzled her neck again like he did the last time to keep her calm.

When he felt her relax a bit he let go. 'I chose a wild one. Nice.' he thought as he looked at her.

"Where are you going, love" he whispered. He was starting to get worried about her since she was making gagging noises and had her hand over her mouth. She stopped gagging for a second to choke out "Bathroom?".

He pointed to the second door on the right and she ran to the door in a flash, opened and closed it. He could hear the choking noises that she was making and winced. How he hated the effects of a hangover. They were a killer.

While he waited for her to come back to him, Sesshoumaru thought about what he had done in the past 24 hours. He had gone to a club after spending over 6 thousand dollars buying a company that could benefit his company and make him the most powerful businessman. Meeting a raven-haired beauty who was drunk and willing to do whatever he wanted her to do. Being the man that he is and his standers, he would never take advantage of a young woman, but she looked so tempting so he couldn't resist. He took her back to his house and from there you could get an idea of what they did. He marked her as his.

His Mate.

It puzzled him though. He has taken a lot of females and never marked them, the first night. This one felt different, probably because of her scent.

Sesshoumaru was pulled out of his thoughts, when he heard the door slowly open and with the lights turned off, he couldn't see her but he heard her movements. Soon she came to sit on the bed, with her back to him. He went to reach out to her, but she flinched and he pulled his hand back.

"Who are you?" she asked, timidly.

Getting to know her, would make this a lot easier. So he might as well answer her question.

"Sesshoumaru Takahashi"

"Oh, well I'm Kagome Higurashi and I need to going now." She said as she looked around the room for her clothing. Finding them, she quickly put them on. Reaching for her purse that was sitting on Sesshoumaru's night stand, he caught her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, duh"

"You can't go anywhere. You belong to me." he stated, like it was something you say to someone everyday.

'Where's does she think she is going? This is her home now.' his beast thought as they watched Kagome's eyes narrow into slits.

"I don't belong to anyone!" Kagome hissed as she snatched her hand back and grabbed her purse and ran to the second door that lead to her freedom. When she reached the doorknob, something or rather someone pulled her back and slammed her against the wall. She looked up into his eyes and gasped as he pressed up against her. 'Shit!" she cursed. 'He has some kind of affect on me!'

He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "I cannot allow you to leave, mate". He nuzzled her neck again, breathing in her scent, making her shiver.

"M-mate?" she stuttered.

Sesshoumaru smiled. 'Oh yes, having her as a mate will be fun.'

**Author's Note: **Okay, just like the last chapter there were a lot of errors. I don't know guys, I might want to delete this story. I'm not sure, maybe I need some time to think about it, huh?


	3. One Week?

**Chapter three: One Week**

"M-mate," she stuttered.

Sessshoumaru smiled 'Oh yes, having her for a mate will be fun.'

"Yes, you are my mate and you will stay here." he said as he led her over to the bed and sat her down. Sesshoumaru went to the chair by the window and sat down, watching her.

Kagome's P.O.V

'Mate? Mate! I don't even know what that is? How can I be his mate' I think franticly. I bring a hand to my neck wince when I pressed lightly on the two small holes that were placed there. 'He wasn't kidding' I think sadly as I look over at him, sitting in the chair watching me and I couldn't help but look him over. I mean why wouldn't I, he is soooo fucking hot!

Normal P.O.V

Kagome looked over at him and gasped when she saw that his eyes were fixed on her and by the looks of it, he has only naughty things on his mind. He was over by the window with no shirt on. She was able to see his chiseled chest, and to tell you the truth she thought that he looked like a god. He had perfect tanned skin and a six-pack. She looked further down and was relieved to find that he was wearing black silk pajama pants. She looked back up at his face and thought, 'Maybe being mated to a demon wouldn't be so bad'.

Still in her thoughts, she didn't see Sesshoumaru get up from the chair and moved towards her so that he was between her legs. When she heard something growl in her ear, she jolted and started to breathe hard.

'When did he move?' she asked herself, allowing him to hug her.

"What troubles you mate?" he whispered softly in her ear. She sighed.

"Sesshoumaru, I need to got home" she replied.

"But this is your home, now." he said starting to get a little angry. Kagome narrowed her eyes again.

"This is NOT my home. My HOME is near McDonald's. I don't even know my way around this place!" Kagome yelled, pushing against him, only to have him hold her tighter. She sighed and touched his back. "Sesshoumaru, please let me go" she asked pleadingly. Sesshoumaru saw that in her eyes as well as he voice. He sighed.

'I don't want her to hate me before she even gets to know me' he thought as he licked his mark and smiled when he heard her gasp. 'Fuck, that little act is making me aroused!' she thought as she tried to fight her desires to just jump him.

"I don't want to be away from you, Kagome. But if you want space. Then I will allow it" he said and smelled a small smile when he smelt her excitement. "You can go home for one week and then you come back here." he continued and frowned, when he smelt a little bit of sadness.

"I'm sorry. But like I said, I don't want to be away from you." he whispered and pulled away to walk to the bathroom. He opened the door and before he entered he called over his shoulder. " Don't leave, I'll take you "home"." he walked in and shut the door. Later she could hear the water being turned on.

Grabbing her purse, she looked through it trying to find a brush or something because she knew for a fact that her hair must be a mess. Kagome came across her cell phone and turned it on. Last night, she had turned it off right when she was about to go to the club with Sango and Miroku, because she needed to save her battery. She went to her contacts list and found Sango's number. Pushing the green button she watched as it dialed her number.

'I hope you are awake'

-:-

She had been up all night, waiting for Kagome to call and tell her that she was okay and unharmed but that never happened. Sango was getting ready to call the police at one point but then she got the feeling that Kagome was going to show up sooner or later. Sango walked into her bathroom and looked into the mirror. She looked like shit! Her hair was on one side of her head, her eyes were blood shot and had forming black circles under them. She took off her clothes and stepped into the shower. When she turned the water on, she heard the phone ring. The possibility of that being Kagome were slim.

'I'll just let Miroku answer it.' she thought, grabbing the shampoo bottle from the corner of the bathtub and started washing her hair.

-:-

Waiting for the phone to ring when your hung over can be a challenge for anyone. Staying up is the tricky part and that's why he was sleeping, he couldn't do it. Sango thought that it would be a good idea for them to take turns waiting by the phone, in case Kagome called. For the next hour and a half it was Sango's turn. He lazily opened a violet eye when the phone rang, and then closed it. After the third ring and Sango didn't pick up he opened his eyes, sat up and answered the phone.

"Hello." he said in a tired voice.

"Miroku!" said a female voice excitedly.

"Kagome!" he shouted. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was 8:40am.

"Where are you? Are you okay? Did that demon guy you hurt you?" he rushed.

"I'm fine…..I don't know where I am and……._I sort of mated with THAT demon, I was dancing with_." Kagome said that last part in a hurried voice.

"YOU DID WHAT? WITH WHO?" Miroku yelled.

Kagome pulled the phone away from her phone and sighed. Hearing the water turn off and the shower curtains pull back, Kagome panicked.

"See you when I see you, bye!" she said fast and disconnected the call and turned off her phone.

-:-

"Kagome! Kagome!" Miroku yelled into the phone. When he heard a dial tone he hung up the phone and put his head in his hands. 'That demon she mated with was probably there.' he thought sadly. Just then Sango came into the room in only a towel with her long brown hair clinging to her back. She walked up to him. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked as she lifted his head to look at him in the eye.

"Kagome……she called, she's fine but…"he trailed off sadly. Sango was happy that she called and said that she was okay, but the way he said it "but" made her excitement go down so many notches.

"She said….that she was mated to that demon, we saw her dancing with." Miroku finished closing his eyes silently counting down, the seconds before Sango blew up.

'5….4…3….2….' before he count to one, Sango exploded early then expected.

"SHE WHAT?" Sango yelled as she dropped her hands and sat down in the chair that was next to the nightstand, eyes wide.

'Oh Kagome, what have you gotten yourself into?' she thought as she stared at nothing.

-:-

Kagome quickly turned off her phone and stuffed it into her bag, When Sesshoumaru came in he saw Kagome look at her hands, trying not to look guilty. 'Whatever' he thought as he got a towel and began to dry his hair, enjoying the fact that Kagome was looking at him, more like sizing him up.

Kagome's P.O.V

'Holy shit! Great Googa Mooga, he has such a hot body' I think to myself as I look at him drying his wet hair. He was wearing nothing but a towel, (A/N: DUH) that was low on his hips. He must work out about 3 or 4 times a day. DAMN!

I wanted to touch him! Shit, do something, but stand here looking at him. Fuck, he was making me horny.

Normal P.O.V

He could smell her arousal and he smirked. 'She is so innocent, even after the things we did last night.' he thought as he walked over to her. Kagome was to wrapped in her own world that she didn't see him. He whispered in her ear "You like what you see?"

His silver hair mixing with hers. She dumbly nodded and he growled. The little things that she did made him want to take her, again. But even though he felt this way, he wanted to make a connection with her. Mentally not Physically….not yet anyway. Call him normal, but that's how he felt. He didn't want to fuck anything with a set of killer legs and a nice rack! He wanted to get to know her and maybe even love her and THEN fuck her. But Kagome, he really wanted to get to know.

He sighed. "I have to go to work. After I get ready, I'll take you home" she nodded slowly.

-:-

Kagome found herself in a very expensive car and by the looks of it, it was a custom made BMW. Sesshoumaru really had good taste in things even though it did seem feminine. She looked over at him and stared for a while. He was wearing a navy blue Armani suit with a white shirt and a navy tie to match. His silver hair tied in one at the nape of his neck and his golden eyes fixed on the road.

She turned her attention back to the front and smiled when she saw her apartment building come into view.

She sighed. 'Freedom for one week'

**Currently listening to Britney Spears' new CD. It's the shit! Go pick it up!!! **

**Next Chapter!**


	4. Sleep

**Chapter 4; Freedom: Day One: Sleep**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were now in his BMW, driving towards her apartment with Kagome giving the directions. Soon, they came up to the front of Kagome's apartment building and Sesshoumaru cut off the engine. As happy as Kagome was to see her home, she didn't see Sesshoumaru look up at the apartment in disgust.

'How the hell can she live in a place like this' he thought to himself as he imaged what it looked like on the inside.

The outside of the building looked run down. The door that led to the inside was almost off its hinges and the glass was brown. Basically it looked like it was there since the 90's.

'Maybe I should make a call to destroy the building' Sesshoumaru mused, scanning the building, wondering what he should put in it's place.

"You live in this shit hole?" he muttered to Kagome. Kagome looked at him in anger.

"Well this shit hole is the only thing that I can afford at the moment, since I lost my fucking job!" she said as she opened the door, right when her foot touched the ground she was pulled back by Sesshoumaru.

"Don't forget Kagome. I will be here in a week to come and get you" he whispered in her hair and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Kagome looked at him before getting out of the car and ran up to her apartment building, up the stairs to her door and opened it. Closing the door behind her, she closed her eyes as she breathed in the sweet air of her own place.

'Home' she sighed and walked slowly to her room and plopped on her bed.

'Sleep is my new best friend' she thought drowsily and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

-:-

" I don't think this is a good idea."

" Sure it is!"

"What if she is not there?"

"Well, then we are going to have to stay there until she does!"

"How are we going to get in?" asked a male voice, concerned.

"I have a key, Miroku" Sango said to her husband as they both got into their car and headed to Kagome's apartment building.

-:-

Kagome woke up 45 minutes later to loud voices outside her door. 'What the hell?' she thought to herself groggily.

"I told you that she wasn't home!" said a male voice.

"Well it doesn't matter now. We can wait for her!" said a familiar female voice.

"Okay that's it." Kagome thought irritably as she slowly got up from her bed and opened the door, only to see Sango and Miroku in her living room standing in front of each other arguing.

"What is all this about?" Kagome asked in a strained voice.

Sango and Miroku looked in her direction and the expression on their face changed to a happy one.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku exclaimed in unison and ran to her giving her hugs.

"Okay…….me……….breathe……..air" Kagome coughed out, trying to get them to let go of her.

"Oh, sorry." Sango said as she let go of her and pulled Miroku off her as well.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kagome asked as she scratched the back on her head.

"Don't do that Kagome! We were worried sick about you. I don't even know what he did to you? Or how I am going to explain the things that are happening because of you mating with him!" Sango said almost to tears.

"I'm sorry Sango." Kagome said and tried to come to her and hug her but Sango stopped her.

"Go take a shower first, you smell!" she said jokingly, showing Kagome a small smile.

Miroku started to laugh when he heard Kagome mutter "Missed me, my ass". And walked to her bathroom to take a shower like her so-called friend suggested.

-:-

'I shouldn't have left her! Not when the both of us are changing.' Sesshoumaru thought angrily as he looked through the papers that he needed for an up coming meeting. He could feel himself changing. He knew that without being with his mate for the period of time that he gave her, he will be irritated and most likely change into his demon form. Just a few minutes ago, he sent Jaken to go get something for him and the little ass wipe didn't come back and it was already 45 minutes.

"JAKEN!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? IF YOU ARE NOT IN MY GODDAMN OFFICE IN 10 MINUTES, I AM GOING TO FIRE YOUR UGLY GREEN ASS" Sesshoumaru barked. His eyes were bleeding red, he closed them for a second and then felt them returning back to gold.

'Shit' he thought.

"JAKEN!" he yelled more dangerously.

-:-

After an hour-long shower, Kagome came out dressed in a pair of white shorts and a black lacey tank top. She didn't know why, but she wanted raw meat. Or something sweet to eat.

Going into the living room, she found her friend's sitting down on the couch watching t.v, waiting for her. Kagome walked up and sat next to Sango, facing her.

"Okay, what do you want to talk to me about?" Kagome asked as she put a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well since you mated with a demon, there are some side effects to it. One of them is, you might turn into a demon if you place your mark on him. You didn't bite him, did you?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"No" Kagome drawled out slowly.

"How long are you going to stay home?" Sango asked, only this time worriedly.

"One week"

"Shit…Kagome, by separating from a demon's mate for more than two hours, the demon will become very mean. The demon—"

"Sesshoumaru"

"Sesshoumaru…will most likely turn into his demonic form and that can be very dangerous." Sango informed.

"But I thought he was already in his demonic form?" Kagome asked confused.

"No that was his second appearance. The third appearance is much worse. He loses all control of his body and mind, he'll want to kill something or people" Sango stated.

Kagome went cold and started to feel dizzy.

"Kagome……there might be a slight chance that you could be pregnant."

That's all she heard before she passed out.

-:-

1 hour later and still no Jaken!

" YOU FUCKING UGLY PIECE OF SHIT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU JAKEN? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOUR ASS, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! THEN I AM GOING TO BRING YOU BACK AND THEN I AM GOING TO FIRE YOUR ASS!!" Sesshoumaru yelled in one breath. Just when he was about to say something else his door opened.

"Don't have a cow." someone said.

'Fuck' Sesshoumaru thought, looking at the last person, he wanted to see in a very long time.

**Author's Note: **IF YOU ARE READING THIS CHAPTER…READ THIS! Right now, I'm making changes to Chapter 5, 6 and 7. I wouldn't suggest you read ahead, until I give to OK. I hope there weren't too many errors.


	5. Effects

**Author's Note: **I was looking at Chapters 5, 6, 7 and 8 and thought; "why do I have four chapters about the same day and they are both short! Doesn't make sense." So I combined them. I don't know if someone told me I should do that, but yeah. I'm taking your advice. I was also reading some of the reviews. At the time, I was about 13 or 14 writing this so I wouldn't really know how long it took for a pregnancy test to tell if someone was pregnant or not. So thanks to the reviewer who told me that. I'll keep that in mind. Just a little side note. Enjoy.

**Chapter 5: Freedom: Day two: Effects**

Kagome woke up about an hour later with a splitting headache and feeling like shit.

"Owwwwww." She groaned and moved over to her left, grabbed a pillow and put it to her head, trying to block out the non-existent noise.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango softly asked on the right side of her. Kagome sat up slowly and clutched her head lightly and closed her eyes.

"Yeah" she whispered and turned to look at Sango. Almost out of no where Kagome had the sudden urge to eat meat….raw meat. 'Strange' Kagome thought as she crossed her legs under the covers and folded her hands in her lap. "Sango, what happened?" Sango sighed.

"Well, you fainted after I told you that there might be a slight possibility that you could be pregnant". Sango said and studied Kagome closely. 'How is she going to react to this?' she thought. After a minute or two of silence and staring at each other, Kagome was the first to speak.

"I don't know what to say, Sango. I guess I'll just have to wait until I talk to Sesshoumaru about this. But thanks Sango for looking out for me." Kagome said, calmly, well as much as she could pull off. On the inside she was screaming about how could she let this happen to her and promising to kill Sesshoumaru and make it slow and painful. 'I need to have a talk with Sesshoumaru. Better yet, I'm going to go buy one of those home pregnancy tests today!' Kagome thought, forming a plan in her head. She could take care of this now, and then have fun on the rest of her vacation.

"Hey Sango, I kinda want to get changed. I need to go out and buy some stuff" Kagome said getting out of bed and stretched.

"Alright, Kagome. Miroku and I will be outside waiting for you" Sango said giving her a small smile and exited the bedroom. 'I wonder if Sango is okay?' Kagome thought and shrugged as she went over to her white dresser on the far right of her wall near the window. Picking out a pair of gray dress pants with an attached little gray belt and a white button up dress shirt, she got dressed quickly and placed her hair in a tight bun. Glancing over at the clock, she found it to be 8:15pm. That gave her enough time to try and get a job at the business, that was very huge in status. She could make big money there, after that she would go to the store, to get a pregnancy test.

Picking up some random dress shoes, Kagome put them on and headed to the door to get her jacket and keys from the living room. With her hand on the doorknob, Kagome stopped in mid-turn when she head voices from the other side of the door.

"How did Kagome take the news?" Miroku asked. Kagome heard Sango sigh.

"She took it fine. I guess, I mean I am worried about her. She doesn't have a job! And what it Sesshoumaru abandons her, when he finds out that she's pregnant?" Sango asked accusingly. Hearing enough, Kagome pushed the door open, surprising both Miroku and Sango.

"Kagome!" they both said at the same time, seeing the angry look on her face.

"Don't. I know I don't have a job. But that is none of your concern. Sesshoumaru would not and I repeat WILL NOT abandon me and the baby, if I am pregnant!" Kagome said with tears brimming her eyes. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She was fine up until Sango started to accuse her mate of abandoning her and their child. She didn't even know him that long and she still felt the need to defend him in some way. She just lost it and now here she is, about to cry. She was just an emotional wreak. OH GOD, maybe she was pregnant! Well the only way to find out is to take the pregnancy test.

Still standing there, Kagome dropped her head so that her bangs covered her eyes. Slowly but surly her tears dropped from her face and onto the fluffy white carpet, under her feet. "Kagome" Sango whispered, tears threatening to spill. She went up to Kagome, and hugged her tightly. Kagome put her arms around Sango's neck and hugged her. Soon after, Miroku joined in to, minding his hands. After 2 minutes of hugging each other, they pulled apart and Kagome wiped her eyes. She looked up at Miroku and Sango and smiled slightly.

"Sorry about getting angry with you guys like that. I don't know what happened. But I have to get going if I want to try and find a job." Kagome said, straightening her outfit and grabbing her coat and keys.

"Okay, Kagome. We understand. Just be careful, okay" Sango replied standing near Kagome. She turned around and smiled at Sango. "Yes, Mom" she said and walked out the door. Sango sighed and turned to Miroku.

"I love you Roku," she said hugging him lightly. She felt him return her hug and she smiled slightly into his chest.

"I love you to San" he whispered.

'Why can't Kagome be as happy as Miroku and I are?' Sango thought to herself as she continued to hug the love of her life.

-:-

Parking her car in the parking lot of Tai-youkai Corporation, she turned it off and exited her car and walked up to the tall black building. Walking through the clear double doors, Kagome approached the receptionist, with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Kagura. How may I help you?"

"Hi, My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I would like to apply for a job here" she said smiling sweetly. Kagura was wearing a black dress shirt and from what Kagome could see, she was wearing black stretch black pants. 'She must like black…a lot' Kagome thought.

Kagura gave her a once over and took a deep breath. 'She smells nice and like……SESSHOUMARU! It's all over her, barely. Interesting, maybe if she gets the job then she could replace that smelly little toad, Jaken, and I get to see some action between Sesshoumaru and her. YAY!' Kagura thought happily. She directed Kagome to a desk and a chair across the hall. Once they both were seated, Kagura directed her blood red eyes on Kagome and smiled brightly.

"Now Miss. Higurashi, tell me which position you would like to apply for?" Kagura asked resting her hands on the desk. Kagura thought it was fascinating that Kagome was so nervous, it was rolling off her in waves!

"Well, I would like to apply for personal assistant position." she said.

"Tell me about yourself and past jobs, you have had?" Kagura asked. She already knew Kagome would get the job, and she liked her already. 'Anyone who can get Fluffy to stop acting like he has a stick in his ass, is cool with me.' she thought amusingly as she listened to Kagome talk. The more Kagome talked the more Kagura was interested in her.

O.O-1 hr later-O.O

"Thank you, Miss. Higurashi! You are by far the most interesting person, I have interviewed yet! You know what, you got the job working as Fluffy's assistant!" Kagura said clapping her hands and smiling widely. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her attitude. That and she got the job!

"Thank you, Kagura! But may I ask who is Fluffy?" Kagome asked curiously.

'She doesn't know whom she is working for? Interesting.' Kagura thought. "Oh, don't mind me. That's just what I like to call the boss man," Kagura said laughing nervously.

Not thinking anything by it, Kagome shrugged and said, "Okay then. Um when do I start?"

"Tomorrow at 8:30am sharp." Kagura said and stood from her chair and Kagome did as well.

"Alright then, I'll be there. See you tomorrow then." Kagome said and held out her hand and Kagura shook it with a firm grip.

"Goodnight" She replied. While watching Kagome leave, Kagura couldn't help but smirk. Tomorrow was going to an interesting day for all of us in the building.

O.O-With Kagome-O.O

After picking up a pregnancy test from the 24-hour pharmacy, Kagome went back home only to find her apartment empty. 'Must have left along time ago.' Kagome thought to herself as she walked into her bathroom and took a 45-minute shower, before turning off the water and wrapping a towel around her. Taking the pregnancy test from the sink counter, she read the direction carefully. 'Better get this over with now' she thought nervously as she opened the box and took the test.

O.O-15 minutes later-O.O

DING! DING! DING!

Kagome slightly jumped. She was currently in her own little world, wondering what Sesshoumaru would do if he found out she was pregnant. Getting up from the toilet seat, still wrapped in a towel, she picked up the test from the sink and gasped at the results.

She was…..

-:-

Sesshoumaru saw the last person he wanted to see in a long time, standing in his doorway, Inuyasha. He was wearing a red button up shirt with the first three buttons undone, showing his white tank top, with dark blue baggy pants with his hair in a ponytail. Closing the door behind him, he walked up and sat in the empty chair in front of his brothers' desk. 'He seems tense' Inuyasha thought as he eyed Sesshoumaru wearily, as his brother continued to look at his documents.

"Are you going to look at me all day half-breed, or are you going to tell me what you wanted to tell me?" Sesshoumaru snapped lifting his head to face him.

"Well I wanted to know if you could get me a restraining order against Kikyou. You remember her, the chick I brought with me the other night? " Inuyasha asked, leaning back into his chair. Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head. This would be the 14th time that he has done this. 'When is that mutt going to learn not to use women?' Sesshoumaru thought as he continued to look at his documents.

"That reminds me. What happened to that bitch you were dancing and left with?" Inuyasha asked "was she a good fuck, cause if you are done with her, I would love to give her a try" he continued never sensing his brothers' Youkai starting to overpower him.

Sesshoumaru lowered his head even more, sinking his long sharp claws into his pine wood desk.

'Kill him!' his youkai screamed.

'No' Sesshoumaru screamed back.

'Kill him! He talked trash about our mate! The half-breed must die!' his youkai said dangerously.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru. 'What's wrong with him?' he asked himself as he felt his brother pulse and smelt his youkai's scent. 'Was it something I said?' Getting up from his seat, Inuyasha placed a hand on his brothers' shoulder. Sesshoumaru felt someone place a hand on his shoulder and he started to growl low in his throat as a warning to Inuyasha to back off. Before Inuyasha could react, Sesshoumaru had him up against the wall with his hand around his throat squeezing lightly.

"If you, ever talk bad about my mate again, I WILL kill you half-breed." Sesshoumaru growled dangerously and lifted his head to look Inuyasha in the eye. Gold met blood red and Inuyasha got a little scared. Sure he had seen Sesshoumaru in this form before, but not like this. Nodding as much as he could, Sesshoumaru lowered him down and sat back down in his chair. He turned his chair around to face the large glass window that look into the towns. "Leave Inuyasha" came his voice. Inuyasha shivered, if was like a cold chill went down his spine.

'Weird' he thought as he placed a hand over his neck and rubbed it gently and walked out of his brothers' office.

Walking down the hallway, he stopped in mid-step heading to the elevator. 'Mate! No wonder he got mad!' Inuyasha thought, exiting the building.

-:-

Sesshoumaru turned back around to face the door and rubbed his aching head. 15 minutes later he felt his self return back to normal. 'This will be a long week without Kagome' Sesshoumaru thought. Then he remembered Jaken hadn't come back yet. 'Stupid. Little. Shitfaced. Toad!' Sesshoumaru thought.

"JAKEN!" he roared. Minutes later, a somewhat beaten Jaken came through the door. He bowed.

"I'm sorry, M'lord. But your brother got a hold of me and beat me up when I wouldn't let him see you" Jaken apologized still on his knees.

"That is still inexcusable. You made me miss a dead line for three documents, you failed to deliver to me" Sesshoumaru stated coldly. Jaken trembled. 'Damn Inuyasha' he thought bitterly. "As your punishment, you will clean the whole building, starting tomorrow. I will tell you when you can stop cleaning, but you will not be paid the entire time, am I clear?" Sesshoumaru said leaning back in his chair.

"Yes M'lord" Jaken said and bowed again, before turning to leave.

'Great, now I need to find another assistant to replace Jaken!' Sesshoumaru thought bitterly and went back to his paperwork.

O.O-1 hr and 45 minutes later-O.O

Finally finishing his paper work, Sesshoumaru put all of them in the "out pile" and turned in his chair trying to figure something out. During his time doing his paper work, he could have thought he smelled Kagome's scent downstairs somewhere. But dismissed it thinking it was something else. He looked at the clock, 10:45pm blinked red numbers at him. 'Time to go home' Sesshoumaru thought as he took his coat off the back of his chair and put it on. Stopping in mid-reach to pick up his brief case, he heard his phone go off. Picking up the phone, Sesshoumaru heard his secretary's voice.

"Hey Fluffy! Are you about to go home?" Kagura asked. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Do you insist on calling me that name all the time?" he asked annoyed.

"Are you about to go home or not?" Kagura asked, not answering his question.

"Yes Kagura" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that, I interviewed a great person I think should be your new assistant!" Kagura said happily.

'Well at least I don't have to look for one now' he thought. "A name would be helpful," he asked sitting down in his chair.

"You'll have to fond out tomorrow. Bye Fluffy" Kagura said and disconnected the line.

'Kagura, that……..well at least she got me a new assistant' he thought 'but I can't help but wonder who it is?'

With that thought; he got up, grabbed his briefcase and walked out of the building at a fast pace. Getting into his car, he drove home, wondering if Kagome was okay.


	6. WHAT?

**Chapter 6: You're my WHAT? And I'm WHAT?**

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing loudly in her ear. Rolling over to the side of her night stand and clicking the snooze button, she looked at the clock. 8:00 a.m. she read, 'Shit! Shit! I am going to be late!' She mentally screamed, running into the bathroom and took a five minute shower. Quickly drying off; she put on her underwear and stood in front of her closet. 'What am I going to wear?' she thought as she placed a delicate finger on her chin as she searched for the perfect outfit to wear for he first day at work. After a few minutes of deciding, she picked out a blue dress shirt with a black jacket and dress pants. Putting it on, she slipped on her 2-inch heels and let her hair out, having her natural curls at the ends

Looking at the clock, she saw that it was 8:20 p.m. 'Shit!' she thought rushing out of her bedroom, grabbing her keys and coat and she was out the door in a flash.

'Please let me get there on time!' Kagome thought as she jumped into her car and raced to Tai-youkai Corporation

**-:-**

Kagura was sitting at her desk sipping her tea happily; she was wearing an all black suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie. Her hair was done in a bun with some failing to frame her face. When she looked toward the clear doors, she saw Kagome running into the building panting. Kagome brushed her hair out of her face annoyingly, before walking over to Kagura's desk

"Did I make it?" Kagome panted. Kagura smiled and looked at her watch.

"8:30 on the dot. I'm proud of you girl." Kagura said and smiled even wider. Kagome smiled and looked around the building. It looked much more beautiful in the morning than at night. There were different kinds of paintings and the art work on the walls were in black and white and some of them were in light and bold colors. Next to Kagura's desk was an elevator that led to different floors of the building. But then she noticed that there were no people buzzing around here. 'I thought the point of owning a business was to have people walking around! What gives?' she thought.

Kagome looked at Kagura, who was sipping her tea and gave her a look; she saw it and gulped down the rest of her tea.

"What?" she asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Where are all the workers?" Kagome demanding curiously, tapping on the counter with her long fingernails.

"You see, what had happened was, the people who work here don't have to come until 10. I asked you to be here early so that you could meet Fluffy" she replied, finding her empty tea cup very interesting.

Kagome couldn't believe this! She was so worried about being late, when she could have came in later. But then again, she should be some what happy that Kagura thought about her getting to know her boss, before things got to busy around her. So she guessed she shouldn't be too mad at her. Kagura didn't know what to think at the moment. She could sense Kagome's anger one minute and then the next confusion and now all she could sense is relief.

"Are you okay, with what I did? Are you mad at me?" Kagura asked in a baby voice, using her puppy dog eyes. Kagome couldn't resist the temptation to laugh but held it and settled for a smile instead.

"No, Kagura I am not mad at you. Well aren't you going to introduce me to the boss, since you got me here all early and stuff." Kagome asked looking around.

"Okay, just follow me" Kagura replied and lead her to the elevator and pushed the button at the very top; number 29. 'Wow there are a lot of floors on this building.' Kagome thought nervously. Heights and she never got along with each other.

"Are you okay?" Kagura asked sensing her nervousness as the elevator went up higher and higher.

"Yeah, fine. Although I **HATE **heights" Kagome said clutching the railing.

"Oh well, try not to think about it" Kagura said trying to sound comforting.

"I'll try" Kagome said sarcastically.

**-:-**

A figure sat in a chair in the dark room looking out of a window at the scenery. From the far right corner, the door opened and a woman wearing a black dress stopping at her inner thigh came in.

"I have news on Sesshoumaru" she said putting her hands on her hips, waiting for the figure to turn around in his chair.

"Anything we can use against him?" the figure asked, still looking out the window.

"Yes, it seems that he has taken a human mate. I don't know her name exactly, but I do know that there is a possibility that she might be pregnant" she replied.

The figure smirked, 'The great Sesshoumaru bedded a human, had the balls to mark her as his. Interesting, she must mean a lot to him' he thought.

"You did well, Kikyou" he said

"Thank you, Naraku" Kikyou said and left his office.

Naraku turned the chair around and laughed a harsh and bitter laugh.

'Let's see what Sesshoumaru does when he's mate is in my hands' he thought, darkly.

-:-

Finally, Kagome and Kagura got on the 29th floor and Kagome felt even more nervous than before and it wasn't the fact that she was on the top floor. 'Is he going to like me? Is he going to give me a lot of stuff to do? Is he going to be mean to me?' Kagome thought franticly. She felt Kagura place a hand on her shoulder.

"Try not to think so much. You'll do fine." She said reassuringly.

After walking down a very long hallway, Kagura stopped in front of a black door with the number 30 on it in gold.

"Well here it is. I won't be in there with you, but don't worry, you'll do great" Kagura said and left Kagome in a flash. Sighing Kagome grasped the handle of the door and opened the door.

'Here goes nothing' she thought. When she opened the door, she was greeted with a sight she didn't expect to see. Sesshoumaru was sitting in his chair looking at her with what happened to be a shocked expression is his eyes, but his face showed nothing.

"Kagome"

"Sesshoumaru"

They said at the same time, and Kagome walked in and closed the door. "Sesshouamru, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked stupidly.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "Kagome I'm your boss" he replied.

"You're my what?" Kagome almost yelled.

"I'm. Your. Boss." Sesshoumaru said slowly, like he was talking to a little kid.

'Oh. My. Gosh. This can not be happening' was the last thought she had before she blacked out. Right before she fell to the ground, Sesshoumaru was there to catch her.

'Kagome' he thought as he looked at her. Holding her in his arms, he carried her to the black leather sofa. As he laid her down, he breathed in her scent and found something very unusual, there was a different scent on her. Wait not on her, but within her. What could that scent be?

**-:-**

It was about 45 minutes later when she woke up.

"Why can't I stay conscious for more than 24 hours?" she asked herself, rubbing her throbbing temples. She heard a chuckle on the opposite side of the office, where the big window was. There stood Sesshoumaru, looking out of the window with what appeared to be a worried/angered expression on his face.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked as she got off of the couch and went up to her mate, only to stop short when she heard him growl low. He turned, looking at her with a pained expression on his face.

"Kagome, what are you doing here? In your condition you should be at home, taking care of yourself until it was time for you to return to me." Sesshoumaru responded sounding very concerned. While she was out cold, he smelt something very strange on her, when he took a deeper breath he realized exactly what it was, mixed with her scent.

"Huh? Well I'm here because I had an interview with Kagura and she said that I was perfect for being your personal assistant" Kagome said, she paused a bit in confusion and thought about the first thing he said. He said that she had a condition that required her to be at home. Why?

"Why should I be at home, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, fearing the worst and Sesshoumaru could smell it radiating off her in waves.

"Your pregnant" he said calmly waiting for her reaction. He got just what he expected.

"**I'M WHAT?**" Kagome yelled, shaking her head furiously.

'But that can't...be! The pregnancy test that I took was negative' Kagome thought as she back up, until she reached the sofa, she was laying on previously.

"Your pregnant, woman. And stop yelling it's killing my ears!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he rubbed his abused ears. 'Damn wench' he thought as he sat in his comfy chair.

"I'm pregnant?" Kagome repeated slowly to herself. Not believing the fact that she was really pregnant and was going to be a mother. Sesshoumaru turned to look at her with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Yes, that's what I said, wench" Sesshoumaru replied, watching with amusingly as her face turned red with anger. 'She looks beautiful when she is mad' he thought.

"I have a name you know, so use it and don't call me wench!" Kagome yelled.

"I said to stop your yelling, **wench**" Sesshoumaru yelled back, walking towards her with his demon speed. He pinned her to the sofa and kissed her roughly. Kagome was surprised at first but soon responded just as roughly and gasped as he slightly bit her bottom lip with his sharp fangs. Sesshoumaru took that as an opening and slipped his tongue into her mouth, loving the reaction and taste he was receiving.

'She taste so good and is all mine' he thought as their tongues battled for dominance and of course he won, but not without a fight from her.

Kagome could feel herself getting wet from the intense kisses he was giving her. She didn't know a feeling like this could ever exist. She let out a moan when he left her lips and moved to her neck. Sesshoumaru sucked lightly on his mark and was delighted to hear her moan, and this time lightly.

He groaned into her neck. He was getting harder and harder by the noises that she was making and it didn't help any by the scent of her arousal. 'I have got to stop before I take her'

'Why? She is ours!' his youkai yelled at him.

'Still' he thought as he tore away from her and heard her whimper from the lost of him. He needed her and it was pretty clear that she needed him as well. But first he needed to tell her information she should have known, when he first took her as a mate.

'Naraku must have already known about our mating and only a matter of time before he knows she's carrying my child. She is my mine and I will not let anything happen to what's mine!' Sesshoumaru thought to himself, trying to think about something else. But failed miserably when he saw his mate, panting, her chest raising and falling at a fast pace and couldn't help but get aroused all over again.

'Shit' he thought.

**Author's note: I tried to get rid of all the errors, in each and every one of these chapters..... **


	7. Explanations and Almost being kidnapped

**Chapter Seven : Explanations and Almost being kidnapped**

"Kagome, sit up. I need to talk to you about something that is very important." Sesshoumaru urged as he backed up into his comfy chair. Panting only a little, Kagome crossed her legs and ran a hand through her hair, and look up at Sesshoumaru attentively.

"Okay Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I believe that you and our pup are in danger. There is a hanyou, by the name of Naraku, who seeks out to defeat my company and me. He will use or hurt you to get to me." Sesshoumaru informed. Waiting a couple of seconds, he didn't hear anything, he got a little worried.

"Kagome, are you okay?" he asked moving to touch her, but was shocked at the fingertips by the barrier that she had somewhat created without him noticing. Eyes widening, he looked as her hair started to stand on end and her eyes turning a golden color. 'She's a miko?' he thought, 'I have to stop her before she purifies all the demons here!'

"Kagome calm down." he tried to reason with her. He saw her shake her head furiously and smelt the saltiness of her tears. 'Calm down! He tells me to calm down? He is not the one that is in danger, I am!' she thought angrily as she tried to wipe the tears from her face.

"Calm down? There is a hanyou evil demon thingy after my baby and me and you tell me to calm down? I don't think so Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled and with every word she yelled, the barrier grew and grew to the point where he had to back up into the wall.

If he was not careful, he wouldn't be able to protect her and his pup. "You think, I don't know what you are going through? I will protect you with everything I have. You and my pup! Trust me Kagome." Sesshoumaru yelled out to her. Slowly but surely her barrier, contracted back towards her.

"But I don't want you to die, because of me!" Kagome whispered, tears coming down even more.

"I won't, I promise. I will be there for you and our pup." Sesshoumaru said. The remaining barrier that she had, disappeared and Kagome fell on the couch with a thud. Sesshoumaru quickly rushed over to her and held her in his arms as she slipped in and out of conciseness. Looking her over, he noticed that her eyes went back to their blue/gray color, but the only thing that was different about her appearance was that she had the same markings as him. There were two blue strips on both sides of her cheeks and a purple silver moon on her forehead.

"I feel……weird…..Sesshou….maru" Kagome huffed. She could feel her insides turning inside and out. There was so much pain altogether that it was hard to think, let alone speak. 'I hope this does not hurt the baby' she thought as sweat started to form on her forehead.

"Just rest, koi." Sesshoumaru said and laid her down completely and watched her close her eyes and soon she fell asleep.

Feeling something prick him in the back of his neck, Sesshoumaru turned around searching where that sensation had come from. Finding nothing, he turned around to look over Kagome when someone knocked on his door.

"Sesshoumaru," a voice called out, from behind the door.

"What is it Kagura?" Sesshoumaru asked walking up to the door, opening it quietly.

"I just wanted to see what all the fuss is about up here?" Kagura said and stepped back as Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him.

"Did you know that she was my mate?" Seshoumaru asked anger raising with very word.

Kagura gulped. 'Oh shit.'

"Yes." She said, holder her head down.

"Did you also know that she was with child?" he paused looking at his surroundings. There was something not right. He had felt something evil and disgusting before, but dismissed it. But there it was again and this time it was stronger some how.

"I swear Sesshoumaru, I didn't know that she was pregnant! Honestly!" Kagura said concern and sincerity showing in her eyes and voice.

"Right now I am not concerned about whether or not you knew. There is something wrong here." Sesshoumaru said opening the door, his back towards his office.

"You mean you feel it t----NARAKU!" Kagura yelled pointing a finger at the dark haired man that held the still unconscious Kagome in his arms. Sesshoumaru turned around as quick as lightening to watch Naraku laugh evilly at him.

"She is a beauty isn't she? To bad you will never see her again, because you will be dead." Naraku said looking down at Kagome's sleeping form. "You know what it is like to lose someone, don't you Kagura?"

Kagura froze. 'Kanna'

"I won't let you take her!" Sesshoumaru yelled not paying any mind to what Naraku said to Kagura.

Naraku laughed again, and stretched out his hand, ready to attack him.

Kagura stood in shock as she watched her best friend be held by her father, Naraku.

'I have got to do something to save her.' Kagura thought to herself as she summoned her power of the wind, she moved swiftly until she was right behind Naraku and stabbed him with one of her daggers, she kept under her sleeve, at the back of his head. 'That was way to easy.' She thought shaking her head, stepping back.

'Naraku' let out an agonizing scream and dropped Kagome on the ground, before he disappeared in a thin white smoke. All that was left was a wooden doll that had a thread of hair around it; lying next to Kagome's head.

"He was using one of his dolls! I knew it was to easy to destroy that bastard!" Kagura exclaimed as she stomped on the wooden doll with her foot.

"That's not important. All that matters is Kagome. That and you saved her from Naraku's puppet." Sesshoumaru said as he went over and picked Kagome up bridle style and carried her to the leather couch she was on before.

'I will protect you, my mate.' Sesshoumaru thought as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Kagura stood behind Sesshoumaru watching the affection he showed for his mate and thought about her own life.

'Father' she silently sneered, 'I will kill you for what you did to Kanna, if it takes me years to do it!'

**Author's Note: **Okay. I guess, I WONT DELETE THIS STORY! But I kinda need a Beta. But I'm not sure how to go about that. Ummm….I know how I want to end the story, now. Hopefully, I'll be able to update a chapter soon. From this chapter on it will be slightly different. My style has changed as I got older. You have been warned……


End file.
